A Second Chance
by OuroborosMoon
Summary: What if Shirley was saved after she was shot? Will her confession to Lelouch blossom into a romance? Will Lelouch return her sentiments? How does her living change Code Geass? T now, but might change to M later on :p
1. Chance

_I do not own Code Geass in any way (though I wish I did)._

Lelouch ran up the stairs. He had his phone pressed to his ear, barking orders.

"Right. I've sent Jeremiah on ahead. He'll take care of any obstacles in the way. Don't try to fight him. He just came over to our side-"

He stopped short and looked to his right. Fog poured out of a door to his right, and as it cleared, he saw a figure lying on the ground.

He ran forward in alarm and gasped. Shirley was lying on the ground, in a pool of her own blood. Her hair was beginning to take a scarlet tint, and red speckled her clothes.

In her right hand, she held a gun.

"Shirley!" He knelt down and saw the blood seeping through the hole in her shirt. _Shot?_ "Shirley, who did this to you?"

Shirley weakly opened her eyes. "Lulu… I'm glad… we can to talk at the very end." Shirley gasped out the words, her voice weak. Blood still flowed out of the open wound on her chest.

Lelouch shook his head, unable to take it in. "Don't say that! It's not the end!" He pulled out his phone, ready to dial the emergency number. "I'll call a doctor, so just-" Shirley reached forward suddenly and grasped his hand, stopping him.

She had been lying there for a few minutes and in that time, she came to the realization that she wasn't going to make it. It took too long to get the paramedics here, even if Lelouch called now. So she had to tell him how she felt, because she didn't have that much time. She wanted him to know, before it was too late.

She managed a shaky breath. "Ever since my memories have come back, I've been feeling so very afraid." Lelouch gasped. _Her memories came back?_

Shirley continued. "A teacher who wasn't a teacher… friends who don't have memories to share… everyone… was just… lying!" She paused and shuddered. "It felt as though… the whole world was spying on me. That's the world… you've been fighting… all by yourself, isn't it? All alone. So that's why I… why I wanted to be someone who would at least be truthful to you."

Lelouch, overcome with sadness for the girl, fought back tears. "Shirley…" He choked out. He realized in that moment that she understood. Shirley, who had been there for him when he needed her. Shirley, who had been there since he came to school to Ashford. She was always trying to help, putting others before herself. She was always in the shadows, loving him from a distance, and he saw that now. He saw the overwhelming love she held for him… and how he returned it.

"Lulu... I love you. Even knowing how you caught my father in all this, I simply couldn't hate you." Her eyelids lowered.

_No!_ Lelouch thought. _Stay with me Shirley!_

"Even though you made me forget everything, I still fell in love with you." She tightened her grip on Lelouch's hand. "Even though my memories were tampered with, I kept falling in love… with you all over again."

"No, Shirley, you can't die!" Lelouch pulled out his contact and activated his Geass on her. Her eyes flickered red.

"No matter… how many times… I'm reborn… I'll keep falling in love… with you… Lulu." Her chest overflowed with blood, making the pool grow larger around Lelouch's feet. "I… suppose… that… it's simply… fate." Shirley's voice grew weaker, and her eyes steadily drooped lower.

"No. Don't die!" Lelouch screamed. He activated his Geass again and again. "I order you not to die!"

Shirley continued to overcome the Geass. "So… is that okay then, Lulu?" She noticed the tears in Lelouch's eyes. "And as… I'm reborn, I'll fall… in love with you over and over…"

Lelouch felt tears stream out of his eyes at her confession. Why now? Why Shirley?

"I'll keep… falling… in love… with…" Her eyes fluttered shut, and her hand fell from his.

Lelouch knelt over her, shaking her shoulders. "Shirley… Shirley!" Tears fell from his eyes and he choked. "**NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!**"

Suddenly, there were people all around him, and he shook his head in disbelief. What was going on?

A paramedic pushed him out the way, and he stumbled away from Shirley. "No, no, no…" He muttered, the tears still falling from his eyes. He reached out to her, but was pushed away again.

"She's in critical condition, but she's stable." A voice said, and he looked toward the team of people over Shirley. A woman ran in with a stretcher, and with a 'hmpff', they eased her onto it. Two men raised it up waist level, and scurried out the room, along with the rest of the medical team.

Which left Lelouch in a pool of Shirley's blood. It had soaked through his shoes and pants, and when he reached out to grab her, it had covered his arms.

Suddenly remembering the circumstances of the paramedics arriving out of thin air, Lelouch stood up and cleared his voice.

"Rolo." He simply called, silently. As he suspected, Rolo stepped out from behind the doorway.

"I'm sorry, big brother." He choked out. He clutched his chest, and walked forward in a stagger. His face was pale.

"What's wrong with you?" Lelouch yelled, striking Rolo in the face. He hit the ground.

"I thought… she was going to kill you, Lelouch." Rolo choked out, blood seeping from a cut near his mouth. "But then… when you found her, and she… said all those things, I realized… it was not true. So… I stopped you and the Shirley's flow of time… and got the paramedics here." Rolo coughed violently. "Unfortunately, my heart stops… every time I use my Geass, so… I fear that this is my end." Rolo said, once again clutching his heart.

Understanding swept over Lelouch. Though Rolo did try to kill Shirley, he only did it because he truly loved Lelouch as a brother. And now he was paying for it.

Rolo smiled. "I'm happy… that I can die… helping you. The time that I spent with you… seemed real… and the memories… that I possess… they made me… human." He breathed hard. "I see now… that she holds your heart… along with… Nunnally… I now know everything about you… big brother."

Lelouch took a step toward him but Rolo extended his other hand. "No," he choked out. "Don't… worry about me. Go to Shirley. She… needs you."

Lelouch nodded and ran out.

_Rolo, I will always be in your debt for your sacrifice. The sacrifice you created on your own. _

Lelouch smiled._ Fool._


	2. Alive

_I do not own Code Geass in any way (though I wish I did)._

Lelouch ran out of the building, avoiding police. People stared at him in alarm, most likely noticing the blood coating his figure. He ignored them, and saw the ambulance, most likely holding Shirley, round a corner.

_How am I supposed to get there? The hospital is eight miles away. And I'm surely in no shape to run._ Lelouch thought. He saw a car pass him and saw it stop at a red light. He ran toward it, and knocked on the window of an idling car.

The man rolled the window down. "Yes? Is there something you need? Your not in any trouble are you" The man asked, assessing his appearance.

Lelouch smiled. His hadn't put his contact in since his confrontation with Shirley. He activated his Geass. "Thank you for your concern, but I am going to take your car now."

The man's eyes glowed red. "Sure," He said in a drowned voice. He stepped out the car and walked away. Lelouch stepped in and floored it, despite the light being red.

Never ceasing his speed, Lelouch drove straight to the hospital. His mind raced with thoughts of Shirley. _You will not die today Shirley! You will not die! _

He screeched into the emergency zone. A woman ran toward him.

"Hey! You can't park there." She shouted. Lelouch paused to look at her.

"Yes I can." He ordered. The attendant blinked, dazed.

"O-okay…" She muttered. Lelouch ran past her, heading toward the service desk.

"A girl was rushed in here. Where is she?" He demanded, his voice hoarse.

A young woman stood up from behind the desk. "Now calm down, sir. What is her name?"

"Shirley Fennete." Lelouch said, aggravation in his tone.

The woman looked down at her clipboard. "Yes, she was brought in here less than five minutes ago." She looked back at Lelouch. "She's in critical condition, so-"

"Where is she?" Lelouch screamed, pounding the desk.

The woman backed up. "Sir, perhaps you should get some help yourself. Your covered in blood! Were you hurt?"

"Dammit!" _I have no time for this foolishness!_ "Tell me where she is!" He activated his Geass.

"She's in Emergency Ward 2." The woman replied in a monotone. "It's down that hall and to the right." Lelouch ran in the direction she instructed.

_Shirley, you must live. You have to live!_

He rounded the corridor and spotted Ward 2. He ran toward the doors and opened them. Doctors ran around the room, barking orders. Medical machines beeped loudly, and the smell of alcohol filled his nose. And right in the middle of it all, lay Shirley on a flat table.

"Keep her stable! Make sure she's still breathing!" A doctor yelled, while a nurse peeled off Shirley's shirt.

Blood covered Shirley's entire middle. Her chest weakly rose and Lelouch stepped forward.

"Shirley…" He muttered, and reached out toward her. No one had noticed him yet. Shirley, his Shirley, was lying there because of him. If she didn't love him, she wouldn't be dying here!

_She cannot die. SHE WILL NOT DIE!_

Lelouch stepped forward.

"Sir, you must leave." A nurse grabbed his arm and pulled him out the doors. He walked out, tears falling down his face. She released him and entered the ward once again. Lelouch fell against the wall and slid down. He put his head in his hands and cried.

)()()()()()()()()()()()()()()(

3 hours later

"Sir," A voice said above him. Lelouch raised his head. It was the same nurse that escorted him out the ward.

"She's stable now. You can see her if you would like." She smiled. "She's in room 483."

Lelouch stood up. The blood had dried by then, and his clothes stuck to his stiffly.

"Thank you." He started to walk forward before she called after him.

"You love her, don't you?" She asked. Then she caught herself. "I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to pry." She covered her mouth.

"No, it's ok." He turned around and walked away.

_Do I love her?_ Lelouch thought as he walked down the hall. He followed the wall signs, and when he saw the sign that said '475- 495', he took a left. Fourteen steps later, he was facing room 483. He opened the door and walked in.

Shirley was lying on a hospital bed, her light orange hair spread across the pillow. Her eyes were close, and she was breathing.

Breathing… breathing…

_She's… alive._ Lelouch thought. He walked in slowly and let the door close behind him. He sat down on the chair beside her bed and grabbed her hand.

"Shirley," He choked out, and brought her hand to his face.

"Lulu…"

Lelouch looked up at orbs of green.

"Shirley, your awake." Lelouch whispered back.

She smiled. "I'm so glad you're here." She said. Then she grunted.

"What's wrong?" Lelouch asked, and stood up, fussing over her.

She giggled weakly. "I'm fine… It just hurts a bit."

"Shirley, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to get you involved in this." Lelouch sat back down.

"No, Lulu, it was my fault. And this is… just a scratch." She smiled weakly.

"Just a scratch? Shirley, you almost died! I cannot have that happen to you. I can't lose you!" Lelouch stated, anger in his voice.

Shirley smiled. "Remember what I said… before?" She asked.

Lelouch locked eyes with her. She waited for his response.

"Yes, and it will forever be burned into my soul." Lelouch finally replied.

"I meant it." She told him, not breaking their stare. "All of it. I kept it inside for so long, and in those minutes, as I lay dying, I realized that I was never going to see you again."

"Shirley…" Lelouch whispered. He was getting a strange sense of déjà vu.

"And when you came, I knew in that moment that I had to let you know, before it was too late." Shirley continued. "Everything I said was true. I love you Lulu. I'll always love you. Even though you're Zero, even though my father was killed, even though so many innocent people died." She grimaced and gasped.

"Sorry, sometimes my chest just hurts too much." She breathed in and started again. "I know your alone, and I want to be there for you. I want to help you, in any way that I can."

"But Shirley, I can't have you involved in this. I can't have you hurt." Lelouch held her hand tighter.

She frowned. "Your all dirty."

Lelouch smiled. "That doesn't matter."

"And you cried."

"Well, uh…" He looked for a way to get out of it.

"There's my Lulu."

"Huh?"

"I managed to make you nervous." She laughed weakly. "I always have that affect on you."

Lelouch smiled. "You don't make me nervous Shirley. If anything, you make me feel more human." He suddenly remembered Rolo. Had anyone found him yet?

"And why is that?" Shirley asked, cocking her head to the side.

"You-" Lelouch started, but then the door to the room slammed open.

"Shirley!" Shirley's mom ran in and grabbed Shirley's other hand. Lelouch released his hold on her. Shirley looked at him in confusion.

"I'm so happy…" Mrs. Fennete couldn't finish. Tears rolled down her cheeks. "You're all I have Shirley!" She blubbered.

"Oh Mom…" Shirley squeezed her moms hand. Lelouch leaned back in his chair.

_This is why I cannot be with Shirley, even though I want too. She has people that love her. My feelings for her can never be revealed. Even if it kills me, Shirley will not be hurt again._


	3. Membership

_I do not own Code Geass in any way (though I wish I did)._

One month later

"I want to join the Black Knights." Shirley stated.

It had been a month since the shooting, and Shirley was just getting released from the hospital. The day of, after Ms. Fenette had ran in, Lelouch walked out and ran into Shirley's doctor.

"_I'm sorry, I-" Lelouch started._

"_You must be Lelouch." The doctor said and extended a hand. "I'm Dr. Yoshida, Shirley's doctor." _

"_Hi," Lelouch shook Dr. Yoshida's hand. "How did you know my name?"_

_The doctor chuckled. "The first thing Shirley said when she was conscious was your name, so I assumed the young man covered in blood was whom she was talking about." _

_Lelouch shook his head. "How did she make it? Wouldn't a wound like that be fatal?"_

"_Since late Princess Euphemia's death, the Brittanian empire has been paying generously for medical research. We were able to successfully remove the bullet from Shirley and re-repair the damaged muscle tissue. Blood was hard though. I thought we almost lost her there." _

_Lelouch's heart clenched. "But we always have an adequate supply of blood in the hospital so everything went fine." The doctor concluded._

"_Thank you very much." Lelouch sat down in a chair outside Shirley's room._

Now, as Lelouch wheeled Shirley out of the hospital, he gazed at her in horror.

"You cannot join the Black Knights!" Lelouch yelled, pulling her wheelchair to a stop.

Shirley really didn't need the wheelchair, it was just hospital regulation to be wheeled out in one. She happened to think it was ridiculous.

"And why not?" Shirley demanded, standing up.

Lelouch was amazed. "Do you not realize what you've been through? You were _shot,_ Shirley."

Shirley remained unfazed. "And that's supposed to change my mind?"

"Actually, I think it's a good idea." CC walked up. She had shoved her hair in a hat, and had glasses to conceal her identity.

"CC, what are you doing here?" Lelouch gasped. Shirley hadn't met CC yet.

"Hi, I'm Shirley." She outstretched her hand. "CC? That's a strange name." CC accepted Shirley's hand.

"As strange as the girl." Lelouch said, and tried to guide Shirley away.

"I think she should join the Black Knights." CC continued. Lelouch ignored her and opened the door of a hijacked car for Shirley. She gently stepped in and slid to the far side. Lelouch then grabbed CC and shoved her in the back seat. He went to the front, put the keys in the ignition, and started the drive to Ashford.

After a few moments of silence, Shirley spoke up. "You really think I should?"

"You gave your life to help Lelouch. That is what you need to fight." CC sighed.

Lelouch mentally growled. "CC, I don't think it's a good idea to put these thoughts in her head."

"And what else am I going to do?" Shirley asked. "Sit around why you risk your life? I don't think so." She crossed her arms.

"You know she is going to try and join anyway." CC said, looking out the window. "You might as well accept that."

"I will not accept it." Lelouch gripped the steering wheel.

"Then I guess I'm doing it without your acceptance." Shirley concluded, uncrossing her arms. CC looked away from the window.

"Girl, I am beginning to like you."

Shirley blushed.

Lelouch sat in the front seat, his mind racing. _CC is absolutely right. Shirley has a mind of her own, and she will defy me if that means helping me. But I cannot put her through this. She's been through enough. Wait, maybe if I use my Geass on her… No, that won't work, I've already used it once. The only place she is safe is with me. If any one of my enemies finds out about my connection to Shirley, they can use it against me. _Lelouch frowned as he came to a decision. _She is only safe with me. _

"Shirley," Lelouch said from the front seat.

"Yeah?" Shirley answered. They approached a red light and stopped. Lelouch looked at Shirley through the windshield mirror.

"You are going to join whether I want you to or not, aren't you." Lelouch asked.

Suddenly, Shirley felt guilty. "Lulu, please don't be mad. I just want to be able to fight with you. This wound on my chest is proof that I will forever want to fight by your side!"

Lelouch let his eyes linger on her for a moment, then he turned away and began to drive again.

"CC, I want you to teach Shirley how to control a Knightmare." Lelouch said quietly. "I want her to be able to protect herself, and I know you can teach her that."

"Of course." CC gazed out the window.

"A Knightmare? Really?" Shirley was elated.

Lelouch chuckled darkly. "It's not all fun and games Shirley. It's life or death."

"I know." Shirley said. "But I think that this is my path." She closed her eyes and put two fingers below her breast where the scar of her wound was wrapped up in bandages.

_This scar is what will get me through everything._ She thought.

It was quiet for the rest of the ride to Ashford. When they parked the car outside the entrance, Shirley stepped out and breathed in heavily, wincing.

"Are you sure about this?" Lelouch asked, noticing her discomfort.

"Mhm," Shirley responded, and walked through the entrance. "I can't come here anymore if I want to join you, can I?"

"No," Lelouch said after a few moments.

Shirley nodded and walked over to the girls dorm. Lelouch and CC followed behind.

_This is what I want. _Shirley kept repeating to herself, on the verge of tears. She knew that she was leaving behind all of her friends, her family, everything she had ever known. But she was willing to do that if it meant being with Lulu. Without him, all of her efforts would have been for nothing. The scar that stretched across her stomach would have been for nothing.

Classes were in session right now, so nobody was around to bother her in the dorm. Lelouch and CC stayed outside her room to give her a few moments alone. Once she was in her room, she reached under her bed and pulled out a medium size bag, which she used to go back and forth to visit her mom. She packed almost all of her personal belongings, which wasn't much because not a lot was allowed in the dorm.

_Where is my wallet?_ She thought suddenly, and opened the drawer in her desk. Her wallet sat right on top, and when she removed it, a brown bag popped into view.

"What is this?" She retrieved the bag and spilled it's contents onto her bed. She held back tears as faces from her past flashed before her.

Pictures of her school life were scattered all around her comforter. The faces of Milly, Nina, Suzaku, Rival, Nunally, she, and Lelouch dotted the photographs. She gently picked one up with all of them in it. It was the day of the cross dressing festival. She laughed at the memory of Lelouch in a dress, and wiped a tear away from her eye.

_We were so happy then,_ she thought, her eyes sweeping from face to face. _There was no reason for us to be fighting for our lives. We were just… happy. Like things should be. Which is what Lelouch and the Black Knights are fighting for. What I'm fighting for. Even though I'm a Brittanian, I know that what's going on is wrong, and I must fight for the future._

Suddenly, Shirley felt a boost of confidence. She piled the pictures back together and gingerly put them back in the brown paper bag, and placed the bag on top of the pile of clothing in her getaway bag.

She pulled out a pen from her roommates desk, along with notebook paper.

_Dear Mom, _she wrote._ I have decided to study abroad for the remainder of the year. My experience had caused me to try different things, and I think this is what I need to heal. Don't worry about me; I'll be fine. _

_Love, Shirley_

Shirley folded up the note and sat it on her desk.

"That's it then," She looked towards her roommate's bed. She hadn't known the girl well, so it wasn't a huge loss.

With one last look at her room, she closed the door behind her. Lelouch and CC stood up.

"I'm finished," Shirley said. "Nothing else is keeping me here."

Lelouch nodded and began walking out of the dorm. Shirley kept her head down and shoved a hat on her head.

Lelouch walked out of the dormitory and toward the main school.

"Where are we going?" Shirley asked.

"Were getting out of here." Lelouch answered simply, and continued into the school. In the building, the halls were empty. Shirley heard teachers instructing from behind the doors, and walked silently to not attract their attention. Lelouch and CC walked into an elevator and beckoned Shirley in. She stepped in cautiously.

_Why are we in an elevator?_ She thought as Lelouch pressed a button indicating down. The elevator lurched.

"There's something you should know before we get down here." Lelouch said. Shirley waited for him to go on.

"Ms. Villetta is in on this." Lelouch concluded. Shirley knew as much. When she regained her memories, she remembered shooting Coach- was she even a coach? Nonsense.

She suddenly remembered that dark night when she had shot Ms. Villetta. Of course she wasn't a teacher. She's obviously undercover.

The elevator stopped and Lelouch and CC stepped out.

Shirley looked around and shifted her bag from her right arm to her left. "Where are we?" She asked in wonder. "Is this below the school?"

Lelouch nodded in response and the trio walked forward toward two slide open doors.

"Lelouch, welcome back. Miss Villetta is teaching class right now, but-" Sayoko started, then noticed Shirley.

"Shirley, what are you doing here?" Sayoko asked, her head nodded to the side.

"She's joining me." Lelouch said, and motioned for Shirley to hand him her bag.

"Well, in that case," Sayoko walked over to a closet and rooted around. "You can't wear that where master Lelouch is going." Her voice was slightly muffled from the room.

Shirley looked down at the clothes she had on. Dark jeans and a slightly loose grey t-shirt. "What's wrong with what I'm wearing?" She asked.

Sayoko appeared from the closet. "Oh nothing is wrong with it, but the Black Knights wear a certain type of uniform." In her hand was a bundle of black.

Shirley nodded as understanding hit her. _Duh, I've seen it all over the news. I feel like such an idiot…_

"You can change in the closet." Sayoko motioned her forward. Shirley looked back at Lelouch, who had her bag looped over his shoulder. He smiled. "Go ahead."

Shirley nodded and took the bundle from Sayoko. She closed the door behind her, knelt down, and unfolded the bundle.

_The Black Knight uniform…_ Shirley thought to herself. She fingered the smooth material. Not leather, but something similar. With a huff, she pulled off her shirt and folded it in a neat square. She checked her bandages, making sure they were still firm, then wrapped the top part of the uniform around herself and secured the button where it met at the right side of her chest. She buttoned it again on her left, and ran her hands down her sides.

_Sayoko is good with sizes,_ Shirley thought, seeing how the uniform curved around her.

She picked up the shorts and slid them on, buttoning and zipping in one motion. This is where she silently thanked her mother for forcing her into swimming. Her legs were lean and taut, without an ounce of fat in sight. She also silently thanked Miss Villetta for working her hard on laps.

_What am I going to do for shoes?_ Shirley thought. She looked around at all the uniforms and spotted an area of boots. She padded over in her socks and pulled out a pair. Size 11. Too big.

She rooted around, and before long, found her size. She gaped at the boots and tried to look for another pair in her size. No luck. She gulped at the ones in her hands and pulled them on.

_Oh, wow…_ Shirley thought. The boots came up mid thigh.

"I suppose this will have to do." She said to herself, and folded her discarded pants. She gathered her clothes, stood up, and walked out of the closet.

Lelouch, CC and Sayoko were sitting around long table, and as Shirley entered, Lelouch looked up and mentally gaped.

"It looks good." He settled with saying.

Shirley turned pink in the face and looked down.

CC stood up. "We should go now. You have a meeting to attend." Lelouch stood up, simultaneously revealing that he had changed into his guise as Zero. Sayoko handed him his mask. Shirley shoved her clothes in her bag and held onto it tightly.

"Are you ready?" Lelouch asked her. Shirley nodded, her eyebrows pushed together in a mixture of determination and nervousness.

Lelouch noticed right away. "Are you sure about this Shirley?"

She un-pinched her eyebrows and put her hand on her hip. "Haven't we already established this?" She asked.

Lelouch laughed. "Then lets go."


	4. Beginning

_I do not own Code Geass in any way (though I wish I did)._

Shirley, Lelouch and CC departed from the school shortly after. They traveled underwater, where Lelouch handed Shirley a pamphlet on how to control a Knightmare. Shirley read the entire thing twice during their voyage, and less than an hour later, with Lelouch hidden beneath his mask, they were boarding the ship holding the Black Knights.

"CC, I want you to take Shirley to my quarters." Lelouch said. "Stay with her until I return."

CC nodded and walked off. Shirley took the cue to follow. After a few steps, Shirley turned around.

Lelouch was gone.

Shirley gulped and continued to follow CC into the holding area. They walked down a hall undisturbed, and CC turned into a room. Shirley stepped in after her, and the door closed behind them.

"You can put your belongings in there," She pointed to a closet and plopped down on a sofa. Shirley obliged and sat on the sofa across from her.

Silence.

"So, how do you know Lulu?" Shirley asked, breaking the ice.

"We made a contract over a year ago." She answered simply.

Shirley, being as curious as she was, asked, "Contract?"

"Yes. You are aware of Geass?" CC asked.

Shirley nodded.

"Well, I gave it to him."

Shirley sat still. She had known as much. When they were traveling here, CC's bangs had flown up, and Shirley had seen the mark of a bird on her head. She assumed then that CC was connected to Geass.

"Are all Geass's the same?" Shirley asked.

CC reclined farther on the sofa and kicked her boots off. "No. The power of the Geass holder is determined by what is in the heart; one's deepest desires. Lelouch's power is extraordinarily great." CC was surprised that she was talking so easy to the girl. Perhaps it was Lelouch's connection to her. "He holds the absolute power; to make anyone do as he commands."

Shirley pursed her lips in understanding. CC stood up and stretched. "I'm hungry. Lelouch better hurry up."

Shirley thought of something to say. "So… What is your favorite movie?"

CC looked at her in confusion. "Movie?"

"Yes. Have you ever seen a movie before?"

CC thought back. "I don't recall watching one for… quite some time."

Shirley smiled. "Then let's change that." She noticed a TV in the corner of the room and walked over to it. She clicked it on and searched the channels. Luckily, she found a movie just starting.

"I used to watch this movie when I was younger." Shirley said and smiled. She took a seat on the sofa. CC stared at the TV with her head cocked to the side. Slowly, she joined Shirley on the sofa. Before long, Shirley was laughing. CC looked at her and smiled.

An hour and a half later, as the credits rolled down the screen, Shirley and CC were lightly talking as Zero strolled in.

"Finally. I'm hungry." CC said.

He grunted. "I thought as much." He walked back outside and pulled a cart in behind him. A silver platter sat on top.

The door closed behind him and he pulled off his mask. He shook his hair out and set it in the closet along with his cape.

CC had already pulled the lid of the platter off and was munching on none other than steaming pizza.

Lelouch grabbed the platter from under CC and placed it on the table in front of Shirley.

"Eat," he said softly, and sat next to her. He picked up a piece and bit off the edge, causing a trail of cheese to fall out of his mouth. Shirley giggled as the cheese sat on his chin.

"What?" He asked. He didn't know of the mishap on his chin, which caused Shirley to laugh harder.

CC looked over at the two of them, and Lelouch looked at her. CC put a hand to her face, smiling softly.

"What is wrong with everybody?" Lelouch asked, frowning.

"You've g-got cheese on your face." Shirley gasped out between laughs.

Lelouch frowned. "That cheese didn't stick there by accident. I put it there!" (1)

Shirley laughed again. "Then why are you blushing?" She reached forward pulled the cheese from his chin and ate it.

Lelouch blushed more as Shirley continued to eat her pizza. CC looked on in silence.

)()()()()()()()()()(

Lelouch looked over at CC, who was working on her third slice. "I want you to begin Shirley's training as soon as possible. I talked to Rakshata today, and she has agreed to work on a Knightmare for Shirley." He turned back to Shirley. "But for now, you will be training in an original Knightmare."

Shirley and CC nodded. "When?" Shirley asked.

"Are you finished eating?" Lelouch asked.

"Yes."

"Than now." Lelouch stood up and walked to the closet, sighing as he put his mask and cape back on. "You are to meet with select members of the Black Knights." Lelouch said. CC gulped down the rest of her pizza and slid her boots back on.

They walked out together, down the hall, and back outside. Two Knightmares stood before them. In front of the Knightmares, Ohgi, Tamaki, Tohdoh, and Rakshata stood.

"I would like you all to meet the newest member of the Black Knights, Shirley." Lelouch proclaimed.

"It's nice to meet you, Shirley." Ohgi said, and walked forward to shake her hand. She smiled, and Tamaki stepped forward.

"I am Tamaki, the best fighter out here." He kissed her hand. "If you need anything, anything at all-"

"That will be all, Tamaki." Lelouch ordered.

Tamaki stepped away with a shrug and Shirley giggled. Todoh bowed slightly. "Welcome, Miss Shirley."

Rakshata flicked her tobacco pipe. "So you're the one I'm creating a Knightmare for." She looked Shirley up and down. "You must be pretty special if Zero asked me to make a brand new one."

"She simply must be as safe as possible, Rakshata." Lelouch said.

Rakshata smirked. "These are two training Knightmares. You've read the manual?"

"Yes." Shirley replied. "I think I got everything, but looking at it now, I know this is going to be difficult."

"That's why I'm helping you." CC spoke up. "I'll be communicating with you at all times. Just listen to me, and you'll get it in no time." She smiled slightly.

Rakshata handed Shirley and CC a headset and an oddly shaped key, which Shirley had read about. Just like in a car, the key controlled the Knightmare. Shirley slipped the headset around her ear, and heard CC whisper as clear as day.

"Did you hear me?" CC asked.

Shirley nodded. Lelouch led her to the Knightmare, and Shirley climbed up into the open top. She strapped in as if she was driving. CC's voice came through her headset from the opposite Knightmare.

"Do you see a green pull switch?"

Shirley saw it by her left leg. "Yes."

"Push it in. It will close the lid of your Knightmare." Shirley grabbed it and pulled, and sure enough, the lid closed.

She was consumed by darkness for mere moments, and then, lights blazed on around her. Buttons lit up, and a virtual screen popped up to her right. In front of her, another screen popped up, saying, 'Start', as if she were in a video game.

"Now to your left, you will see a little yellow box." CC said.

Shirley saw the box and flipped it open. "Ignition?" Shirley asked.

"Yes. Put your key in and turn it to the right." Shirley did as she was told, and the screen in front of her changed to an outside view of the Knightmare.

"Now lean forward in position, with your feet behind you. There should be two foot pads. Do you feel them?"

"Yes." Shirley replied.

"Good. Slip your feet in them." She waited a few moments as Shirley did so. "Now in front of you are two controls. One is for each hand. This controls your Knightmare." Shirley grasped the handles.

"Do I press the green button on the steering?" Shirley asked, thinking of the pamphlet.

"If your ready, then yes." CC replied.

Shirley pressed the button, and felt the Knightmare rumble beneath her. She moved the right handle to the left, and saw the Knightmare's robotic arm appear in her screen.

"Cool," she mumbled, and heard CC chuckle. "Now move your left foot forward." Shirley did so, and the whole Knightmare moved forward with her.

"Do you think you can turn around and walk?" CC asked.

"Yeah," Shirley said, and turned around, just like she was walking. She strode forward easy. For added affect, she swung her hands from side to side, making it look like the Knightmare was frolicking. She turned back toward CC.

"Your doing great so far," CC said. "Now, combat." CC's Knightmare got into a crouching motion. Shirley did the same.

"I am going to try to overpower you. You will try to fight me off." In a flash, CC was speeding toward her, and Shirley stood still, in shock. Easily, CC overpowered her and knocked her to the ground.

"This is going to be difficult." Shirley mumbled.

CC helped her up and she sped away. She charged again. Shirley concentrated, not wanting to get knocked down again.

_Just a little closer…_ She thought. CC sped closer._ Now!_ Her mind screamed, and she dodged CC's attack. She spun around and saw CC right behind her, and suddenly she was on the ground.

"Damn," She said, and heard CC laugh. She stood up again and got into a fighting stance. CC charged and Shirley dodged again, but CC anticipated this. She skidded to the right and held Shirley's Knightmare in a lock.

"It's not as easy as it looks," CC said. She released Shirley.

They resumed positions. This time, as CC charged toward her, Shirley did the same. They met each other in the middle, and Shirley raised her arms to fight off CC. CC pinned her down and Shirley threw out a robotic arm to toss her off. CC landed a few feet away and charged again.

This went on for a matter of minutes, CC and Shirley alternating strategies and sprints. CC came toward her again. Shirley spun in a wide circle, and held her arm out. The neck of CC's Knightmare his her arm, and she skidded out of control, toward Zero and the Black Knights.

Shirley, thinking quickly in horror, sped up as fast as she could and stood in front of the group in protection. CC smacked into her, and Shirley held her ground as the weight pushed against her.

"Gah," she gasped and CC's Knightmare came to a stop.

"Good job." CC said over her communicator. Shirley lifted CC's Knightmare up to stand.

"That will be enough for today." Lelouch's voice came from beneath her. She looked down and saw him with the others. Tamaki was clapping and winking, while Ohgi and Tohdoh stood, unfazed. Rakshata was jotting notes down on a clipboard.

Shirley turned off the machine and pulled the green switch that opened the top of her Knightmare. She looked over at CC, who was doing the same. She laughed and saluted her. CC did the same.

Shirley crawled out of her Knightmare and hopped to the ground. Rakshata came toward her. "This is your first time?"

Shirley nodded and handed her communicator and key back to her. CC came around behind her and did the same.

"That was pretty impressive. You got the feel of all the movements and even attempted battle." She smiled. "Some can't even turn it on their first day." She turned to Lelouch. "I will begin an outline on her Knightmare today, and after a few more days of observing her, I will begin construction." She walked off into the ship.

Shirley couldn't help but smile. Sure, she was being over confident, but she was ecstatic. Being in the Knightmare was a rush she had never had before, and to be praised to highly was something she never dreamed would happen.

Ohgi and Tohdoh walked inside behind Rakshata, and Tamaki chattered away as CC, Lelouch and Shirley walked back inside. Luckily for the three, Tamaki shut up and followed Ohgi and Tohdoh back to the Black Knight's quarters.

Back in the room, CC plopped back down on the couch. Shirley did the same and Lelouch pulled off his mask, smiling. He deposited both his mask and cape in the closet and walked over to Shirley.

He knelt in front of her. "You did excellent today." he said, and took her hand.

"Thank you," she replied, and blushed slightly.

"Are your bandages still tight? Are you hurting anywhere? Do you-" Lelouch rambled.

Shirley silenced him with her finger. "I am absolutely fine. To be honest, I don't even need the bandages for much longer. Everything is pretty much healed." She smiled. There were a few spots that were still a little tender, but they would be fine even without the bandages. She would be okay.

"I'm glad." Lelouch smiled, and squeezed her hand.

**(1) I used this dialogue from the Code Geass sound episode stage 9.258, "We Can't Tell Lelouch."**

**A/N: Well, there is chapter 4. I know some people had some questions, so let me clear them up:**

**First, Rolo is dead, and he won't be coming back in this story. **

**Second, right now, Kallen is still a Brittanian prisoner from an earlier episode. Right now, it is as if the whole show is on hold. After a few more chapters, the show will be intertwined with the story, picking up when Lelouch decides to destroy the Geass order.**

**Thanks for reading!**


	5. Machi

_I do not own Code Geass in any way (though I wish I did)._

Shirley and CC practiced every day in the practice Knightmares. Rakshata would observe for a little while, take notes, then go back inside to customize Shirley's Knightmare.

Every day, Shirley got a bit better, a bit faster. She let the adrenaline rush pulse through her and the piloting came quick and natural. Before long, she was able to overpower CC, which surprised her, because CC had quite a bit of skill.

Shirley's bandages had finally come off. A scar about the size of a quarter rested right below her breastbone, and jagged off in little spider web markings. She was ecstatic that the pain was gone, and she was able to move more freely without thinking the wound would suddenly start gushing again.

Her mother had called her, demanding where she was. She said that her roommate had found the note and contacted the principal, who called her.

"_Are you dropping out Shirley? Why didn't you tell me? I don't think this is the smartest thing…"_

"_Don't worry Mom," _She had replied. _"I'm continuing school on the mainland, in Brittania. I'm staying with Miss Patty." _Miss Patty was an old woman who used to watch Shirley as a child. That is, until she moved to Brittania.

"_I still don't think this is a good idea, you're still recovering." _Her mother said, distraught.

"_Please don't be upset mom, but I think this is for the best, for my future."_ She wasn't completely lying. She was doing what was right for her future. And millions of others.

"_Well, ok sweetie. Just be safe, ok?" _Her mom's voice was filled with concern.

"_I will. I love you, Mom."_

"_I love you too, Shirley."_ Shirley smiled, happy that her mom was happy, and didn't put up much of a fight.

However, in her secret heart, Shirley was unhappy. She saw Lelouch all the time, but he was always under the guise of Zero. When they were alone, it was for maybe twenty minutes, which just wasn't enough. She didn't tell him what she was feeling, because she saw the momentous amount of stress he was already under. True, he didn't let it show, but Shirley knew him well enough to know the truth. So she locked up her heart, and didn't let her emotion show to him.

That is, until a month later.

Lelouch entered his quarters. Shirley and CC had just finished training, but CC had stayed behind, assisting Rakshata.

Shirley sat on the couch, looking through the pictures she had packed with her.

"What's that?" Lelouch asked, taking a seat next to her.

"Pictures of the student council," Shirley mused, holding the picture up where Milly decided they were all to dress as cats. Lelouch was tied up in the seat, grimacing while Milly approached evilly from the side with a makeup pencil.

Shirley laughed and flipped to the next one. They all stood in front of a window. The sun was setting, so it cast an orange glow around all of their smiling faces. Shirley looked closer, and noticed the little girl, sitting in a wheelchair, with her eyes closed. (1)

"Nana…" She whispered, touching the picture slightly. She peeked at Lelouch and saw him smile.

"She's a princess of Britannia," She said. Lelouch nodded. "Which makes you a prince of Britannia."

Lelouch looked deeply into her eyes and nodded his head. "My name is not Lelouch Lamperouge. It is Lelouch vi Britannia. I am the son of Charles vi Britannia."

Shirley nodded. She had thought as much, with Nunnally being Viceroy and all. She was so used to the twists caused by Lelouch, that she wasn't even surprised.

She looked back at the picture. "I can't believe I forgot Nana for so long…" She mumbled.

Lelouch took her hand. "It wasn't your fault. Both of us forgot about Nunnally." He said sadly.

She shook her head. "It's just horrible. She's so young."

Lelouch nodded and squeezed her hand. "I know." He looked back at her and met her eyes, purple blending into green. She blushed slightly and turned away.

"Shirley," He whispered, and used his fingers to guide her chin back to face him. "Something has been bothering you." He stated.

"Well," She mumbled. "No, its fine; I'm fine."

He chuckled. "You were always a horrible liar Shirley." He was right. She was a horrible liar. Well, might as well tell him the truth.

"I never see you," she blurted. The rest came out in a jumble, with no room for breathing. "I mean, I see you, but we never spend time together. I know it's selfish, with you being Zero, and other people need you more than I do, and-"

He silenced her with his lips. Shirley's eyes widened, then closed slowly into his kiss.

He pulled away, his cheeks slightly flushed. "I'm sorry I haven't been able to spend time with you." He started. "It has been busy lately. And your right, many people need Zero more than you do."

She turned away. He caught her face again. "But I, Lelouch, need _you _Shirley."

"Lulu," she whispered.

"Without you, I don't think I could be sane. When you almost died that day, I was already plotting revenge. You are one of the only reasons I'm doing what I'm doing now." He looked seriously at her. "Without you in my life, I'd die."

Shirley took his hands in hers. "Don't talk that way!"

"But it's true. I can't lose anyone else. If I do, then what am I fighting for?" Lelouch whispered.

Shirley smiled. "You fighting to make the world a better place for everyone. You have plenty of reasons to live."

He smiled.

She kissed him first, and he returned it hungrily. His hand quickly slipped up her uniform and he grasped her chest softly. She gasped and looked at him with stars in her eyes.

That is, until CC walked in.

"Rakshata is done with the Knightmare," She started. "She wants Shirley to change into-" She stopped and saw Lelouch's hand beneath Shirley's shirt.

"Well, I will just go then." She deposited a green bundle and walked out.

Shirley blushed like mad, and Lelouch took his hand out from under her shirt. Then he let out a genuine laugh.

"I think CC is scarred," Shirley said.

Lelouch laughed harder.

)()()()()()()()()()(

Shirley discovered that the green bundle CC had deposited was a type of uniform. It was a green top and skirt, similar to her Black Knight uniform. Gold trimmed the neckline and bottom of the skirt.

She walked out and earned a smile from Lelouch, which left her breathless.

Five minutes later, Lelouch, disguised as Zero, walked down the hall with Shirley to Rakshata's lab. Shirley still had a slight pink to her face, and Lelouch, beneath his mask, looked the same.

The doors opened and they entered a small room. Computers lined the wall opposite them, with Knights operating them. Above the computers, a window stretched along the wall, revealing a giant object, covered in a sheet.

"Zero, Rakshata is waiting for you in the lab," A young woman said from the computer.

"Thank you," He replied, and they walked through a metal door, down a flight of stairs, and into the lab.

Rakshata was lounging on a couch behind Ohgi and Tohdoh. "Is it necessary for it to be covered?" CC walked in behind them. She looked at Shirley and smiled slightly. Shirley blushed again.

"Why yes, my green haired one," Rakshata said lightly. "This is a work of which I'm proud of, and I believe it deserves an unveiling." She stood up and took a puff from her pipe. "I've observed your techniques and fighting skills, and also took note of Zero's recommendations. I believe that I have created the perfect Knightmare for your use." She smiled gloatingly.

CC walked over to the large object. A sheet covered it, and it was held with metal clasps to keep it in place. CC clicked a few buttons and the metal clasps came loose with a snap. She grasped the sheet. "Do you wish for me to unveil it now?" She asked.

"Oh yes, please don't keep them in suspense." Rakshata said, once again lounging on the couch.

CC pulled the sheet, and it flew off the machine. Shirley stared in wonder as the enormous sheet tumbled in front of her.

The Knightmare was dark green, with a face of silver. She noticed the humanoid look about it, with it's face and structure. It's arms and legs were slim, and the fingers were long and hooked. The shoulders bulged out a bit and were coated in a gold armor. On it's waist, a golden mechanical sword was sheathed.

Ohgi gasped. "That's amazing."

Rakshata laughed. "Yes. I call this the Machi." She chuckled.

Shirley stepped over the sheet and ran her hand along the machine's leg. "Wow…" She mumbled, and looked at its arm. A chain hung from its finger, and at the end, a key dangled. It was in the shape of a shell.

She reached up and pulled it free. She looked back at Rakshata. "May I?"

"Of course, my dear, it's yours!" She poked the air with her stick. Shirley smiled and turned back around and climbed into the Knightmare. She plopped down into the seat and pushed in the green handle that closed the lid of Machi. She flipped open the yellow box, inserted her key, and turned it. Instantly, the Knightmare started up. She got a camera view of all angles, and saw that her energy filler was full.

Shirley looked down and saw that along with handles, two black gloves lay. She picked them up and slid them on. As soon as the fabric made contact, it lit up a soft green. She flexed her fingers and saw the Machi's long fingers match her movements.

"Nice…" She said, and put the headset on her head.

"Can you hear me?" She said to CC, who had also put on a headset.

"Yes, and I'm going to go get my Knightmare." She walked behind Rakshata, and the wall opened in front of her. It was a large door. She saw the sun outline another Knightmare, most likely CC's.

CC climbed in and communicated back to Shirley. "First, we will start with the basic. Join me out here, will you?"

Shirley rolled forward and joined CC. They rolled together out into the open area of the boat, where they had combated earlier.

"Let's do our normal routine, and see how you like it," CC communicated.

Shirley got into a crouch, and in surprise, felt how easily the Machi adjusted to her movements.

"I want you to dodge my attack." CC ordered, then came forward. As soon as she was close enough, Shirley shifted to the right, and felt the whole Knightmare lean to the side, dodging CC's attack. She readjusted and faced CC again.

CC came at her again, and Shirley met her in the middle. With the Machi's clawed hands, she grabbed hold of CC's Knightmare's neck, and lifted her high.

"Whoa!" She heard CC gasp. The captive Knightmare's legs flung from side to side. "Let me down!"

Shirley laughed and released her hold on CC.

CC landed and she darted back up, ramming her shoulder into the Machi's middle. Shirley grunted and grabbed onto the opposite Knightmare, pushing her away. CC skirted backwards.

Shirley crouched low and opened up the Machi's hands, it's claws glistening in the sun.

"That's enough fighting for right now," CC said. Shirley straightened.

"Rakshata installed a flight system to the Machi. Do you remember reading about it?" CC asked.

"Yes," Shirley replied.

"I want you to activate it, when your ready."

Shirley clicked a series of buttons, and felt the Knightmare shake beneath her. "Flight System, Enabled." An electronic voice said from the screen in front of her.

"Let's see what you can do." Shirley leaned forward and darted past CC. The edge of the boat appeared closer and closer, but then suddenly, CC was in front of her.

"You mustn't take it out yet!" CC breathed. "You don't even know how to control it."

Shirley blushed. "Oops,"

She followed CC back to the middle of the boat. "You flight system is already running, so I want you to kick your left foot."

Shirley obliged, and kicked the Machi's foot to the ground. She was airborne for a moment, and then floated back to the ground.

"You see?" CC started. "You would have floated straight into the ocean if I wouldn't of stopped you."

"I'm sorry," Shirley mumbled. Her entire face turned red.

CC dropped the subject. "When you are airborne, you must keep your thumb pressed to the button on your hand controls. Now try again, but this time, keeping your finger on the button."

Shirley pressed the orange button on her right handle, and kicked off. This time, she stayed in the air.

"Wow," She looked down and saw the Machi's feet dangling. She moved slightly to the left, and felt the frame move with her.

"The Machi can sense all of your movements." Rakshata's voice said in her head. Shirley looked over to the hanger of the boat, and saw Rakshata among the others. She had a headset attached to her ear. "That suit your wearing isn't just for show. Within the fibers are sensors that the Machi picks up. Every move you make, the Machi follows."

"That is so cool!" Shirley squealed. She heard a chorus of laughs.

"Are you ready for air to air combat?" CC said, ignoring their laughs.

Shirley crouched. "Bring it on."

)()()()()()()()()()(

Lelouch watched with a new admiration for Shirley. She ducked, dived, and charged at CC.

"Tomorrow, she will learn how to access and use her weapons." Rakshata said from the couch.

"Will it be safe?" Lelouch turned to the lounging woman.

"I would hope so," She breathed. "I did build it, so I have no doubt that my weapons will work efficiently."

"She's a good fighter," Ohgi said, his arms crossed, watching the improvised battle outside. "It's hard to believe she didn't pilot a Knightmare before."

Lelouch silently laughed. Shirley never touched a Knightmare before a month ago. However, it was strange. She had a sort of instinct that told her how to fight, which was odd, because Shirley would, quite literally, never even hurt a fly.

He watched the combat outside, keeping his eyes on Shirley's pattern.

_CC, you better not hurt her, or so help me-_

"Zero," Tohdoh was turned to him.

"Yes?"

"Will she be ready to fight soon?" Lelouch frowned. He knew what Shirley was getting herself into, but he still hadn't anticipated for her to actually fight in a real battle. Would she make it? Would she be able to actually kill? Is she ready for that?

"I suppose. After a few more days of training."

"She would be a great ally, considering our loss of Kallen." Tohdoh said.

"We did not lose her," Ohgi interrupted. "We'll get her back."

Lelouch looked at Ohgi. He and Kallen had been a team far longer than Lelouch could ever even suspect. Ohgi's hands were clenched.

"We will find her," Lelouch said. "She is a powerful ally, and a strong fighter. I will do anything in my power to get her back."

He looked back at Shirley and CC. They were now over the water. Shirley charged, and CC dodged at just the right moment. She swung around, and caught CC on the arm. He saw CC try to pull away, but the Machi held still. The Machi's other arm came around, hands clenched, then stopped right at the torso.

"How was that?" Shirley gasped into her ear piece.

"Good, now let me go." Shirley released CC's Knightmare, and got in place for CC to charge.

"Let's change things up a bit," She said suddenly. "How about we just fight. Forget routine."

CC chuckled. "That is for tomorrow." She flew over to the ship and skated to a stop. Shirley followed her in, slightly disappointed.

She opened the lid of her Knightmare, and stretched. Her back cracked, releasing the tension.

"Good job today," CC said into her headset.

"Thanks!" Shirley smiled.

They climbed out of their Knightmare's and approached the hanger. "How did it fair?" Rakshata said, and sucked on her pipe.

"It was amazing!" Shirley almost shouted. "It reacted to all of my movements, and the flying was spectacular."

Rakshata laughed. "Well of course, my dear, I made it."

Shirley giggled and walked away. When she passed Zero, he put his hand on her shoulder.

"Good job," He said beneath his mask.

She nodded and quickly ran out, blushing like mad. Lelouch smiled.

**(1) Here is a link to the picture I was talking about. Hopefully it shows up. Student Council Picture**

**Well, here are the re-edited chapters of A Second Chance. I hope it helped clear things up a bit. Please re-read so it will make sense!**


	6. Love

_I do not own Code Geass in any way (though I wish I did)._

**Warning! This chapter changes the entire story from T to M. So be prepared!**

Shirley exited the laboratory and began her walk to her room. She was still pink in the face from Lelouch's compliment, and didn't realize that there was someone behind her until her shoulder was yanked back.

"What the-" she started, and glared. Tamaki.

"Hey there, beautiful." He leaned against the wall. "Nice fighting today."

She frowned. "Thank you, and don't call me that." She turned and continued her walk.

"Why would I stop speaking the truth? You are beautiful." He followed her.

She spun around. "Would you stop following me? I really don't think you want to mess with me."

"Aw come on," He crossed his arms. "I'm just havin' a bit of fun."

She snorted. Typical guy. "You're idea of fun is to harass a defenseless girl?"

"Well…" He reached out to her. She stepped back. "You wouldn't be defenseless, if you were with me."

She crinkled her nose. "I don't think so. Now let me pass."

"Password?" He was smiling impishly.

"I will use force."

"How about you give me a kiss, and I'll let you through."

Shirley grimaced. "You son of a-"

"Tamaki." Shirley whirled around at the sound of Lelouch's voice. He stood beside her.

"What is the meaning of this?" She could tell by his tone that he was angry. Very angry.

"Well, I was just havin' a bit of fun is all-" Tamaki stuttered out.

"You will not talk to Shirley in this manner again, understood?" Lelouch said from within his mask.

"Sure, I guess-" Tamaki blubbered.

"Now move aside."

Tamaki stepped to the left and smooshed himself against the wall. Shirley and Lelouch walked past him, and as they walked by, Shirley turned and stuck her tongue out.

Tamaki stared back, with his mouth hanging open.

)()()()()()()()()()(

"He didn't hurt you, did he?" Lelouch and Shirley had made it back to the room and his mask and cape were deposited away. He was now sitting next to Shirley, assessing her for marks.

"No, I'm fine. He didn't even touch me." She felt a bit bad for Tamaki, so she omitted the part about her grabbing her shoulder. She felt as if he learned his lesson.

"Because if he did, I swear, I-" Shirley kissed him. When she pulled away, he was pink in the face.

"You need to stop being so uptight all the time." She said, and leaned back on the sofa. "Oh and by the way, when you ordered him to stop, that was…" She searched for the word. When she found it, she turned red.

"It was what?" Lelouch cocked his head to the side.

Shirley blubbered. "Oh it was nothing, I was just babbling, don't mind me." She switched the TV on. Lelouch grabbed the remote from her hand and turned it off. Then he leaned over her reclined form. He lowered his head to her ear.

"It was what?" His breath shuffled her hair slightly, and her whole body tingled.

"Lulu," She gasped.

"It was what?" He repeated, and kissed her jaw.

"Hot." She finally said, and blushed red.

She heard Lelouch chuckle. "Really? Just the sound of my voice?"

Shirley's eyes widened. She never dreamed she would ever be this close to Lulu… Then again, she did dream about it… Quite often actually.

He trailed his hands down her sides and wrapped them around her waist and suddenly lifted her up and sat her on his lap.

She broke the kiss and gasped. "But, Lulu, anyone could walk-" He stopped her with his lips.

Shirley straddled his sides and wrapped her fingers in his jet black hair. She breathed in his scent hungrily, which was odd because she usually wasn't this lustful.

Lelouch ran his hands down her backside, eliciting a giggle from Shirley.

"Wait!" she suddenly said, and jumped up. She ran over to the door and locked it. Then she turned around and faced Lelouch.

He smirked and smoothly walked over to her. He reached up and put his hands on both sides of her head.

"Locking the door, Shirley? You must have something up your sleeve."

Shirley playfully guffawed. "I am not your opponent, Lulu."

Lelouch looked down at her exposed cleavage. "I think you might be." She blushed.

He cupped her cheek in his hand. "That color is flattering on you." He pushed the hair out of her face. "It matches your eyes."

'Lulu, I-" she started, but was cut off by his lips. Her heart swelled with love for him. He was her protector, her everything.

Her lover…

_What? Lulu, and I aren't like that. I mean, we're still so young… But…_

"What is it Shirley? You look like you're thinking of something." Lelouch said.

"U-uh…" she mumbled. "Nope. I'm not thinking at all."

He smirked. "And you're also lying through your teeth." He pulled her closer to his body, and started to kiss down her neck. Shirley gasped in pleasure.

_Maybe…_

She wrapped her arms around his middle as he continued kissing down her chest. His hands roamed lower, and she hiked her leg around his waist. Her skirt came up, and Lelouch took the opportunity to wrap his hand around her thigh. Shirley's entire body warmed to the contact. They had never been this close before, and she was getting oddly excited.

His hand trailed up and down her thigh. Shirley let her head fall against the door while Lelouch buried his face in her chest.

"You're…" Shirley breathed.

"Yes, you too." Lelouch replied, also breathing hard. He continued his assault on her leg with his left hand, and let his right one trial up her chest and into her black suit. He cupped her breast beneath her bra.

Shirley moaned and pulled Lelouch's face to hers. They kissed and let their tongues explore, and before long, Shirley began to feel extremely warm.

"Lulu…" she whispered.

"What is it?" he said, stopping all of his motions.

She eyed the door that led to the bedroom that Shirley, Lelouch, and CC shared. He followed her gaze and smirked. Suddenly she was off the floor, with both legs wrapped around his waist. She kept her hands wrapped around his neck, and he carried her into the room and over to his bed. He kneeled down, and gently laid her out. She hiked her leg back around his waist, and continued to kiss him passionately.

Lelouch's hand disappeared under her skirt. Shirley groaned and let her head fall back as he ran his pointer finger along the outside of her underwear. The warm feeling built up again as he ran his hand up her panties and pulled them off in one swift motion.

Shirley gasped. "Lulu!"

"Shh…" He silenced her once again with his mouth, and brought his hand back under her skirt. He trailed his finger up and down her sex, and she moaned loudly. With a slick smile, he was off of her.

"What?" she started, but he simply lowered his heard by her waist.

Excitement ran through Shirley. The only thought she could register was a loud squeal.

Lelouch lowered his head farther and pulled up her skirt. He kissed her waist for a few moments and with his right hand, inserted one finger into her.

Shirley breathed in hardly, wriggling beneath the pressure. "Lulu, please…" she trailed off.

He laughed and continued his slow descent. His finger moved in and out slowly, and then suddenly, he pulled it out completely, and hiked her legs over his shoulders. He blew into her sex slowly, causing Shirley to shiver with anticipation. Then his tongue flicked her slightly.

She ran her hands through his hair and arched her back. Moaning, she slightly squeezed her legs.

Now, the only thought going through her mind was, quite literally, _!_.

After about two minutes of this, Shirley felt her whole body go hot. "I think I'm, oh!" She arched her back higher, and felt a harsh release.

Lelouch lifted his head and licked his lips. With a hungry look in his eye, he crawled back on her and kissed her hard. Shirley giggled beneath his lips, and suddenly got an idea.

She ran her hands down his chest and fingered the band of his pants. She felt Lelouch's smile on her lips, and she took that as a _Keep going._ Her hand slipped beneath his pants and boxers. Lelouch broke the kiss and stared at her. His face was flushed, just like hers, and his hair fell over his face.

She felt his erection in her hands, and stroked it tenderly. Lelouch moaned and with a smile, began lifting up her shirt. But then he saw the web-like scar below her ribcage. He stroked it.

"This is my fault," he whispered.

Shirley removed her hand from his pants and frowned. "You have got to stop blaming yourself for that. It wasn't your fault Rolo shot me."

Lelouch grimaced. "But it is. If I hadn't-" Shirley shut him up with her lips.

She broke away. "What happened to me was because of my love for you. I made a sacrifice." She smiled.

"I love you, Shirley."

Shirley gaped. This was the first time he'd ever said he loved her. She smiled gleefully and hugged him tight.

"I love you too!" She squealed.

Lelouch chuckled and kissed her softly pulling the rest of her suit off, along with her skirt.

"No fair!" Shirley huffed, covering herself up.

"What?" Lelouch asked, confusion in his voice.

"You have every inch of clothing still on you. Even your shoes!" She pouted.

Lelouch laughed and kissed her again. She undid his shirt and pulled it off, while he unzipped his pants. His shoes were kicked off in moments, and his black pants were thrown to the side.

Shirley eyes his boxers like they were her arch nemesis. She reached around him and pulled them off slowly, keeping her eyes on his the entire time. The boxers fell off his waist and pooled around his knees. Without breaking eye contact, she once again began to stroke him.

Lelouch kissed her again. He literally took her breath away, for every time they broke, they were each gasping for oxygen. Their kisses heated up as Shirley stroked him faster and faster.

"Wait, wait," Lelouch panted. He breathed for a few moments, then looked back at her. He nudged her legs apart with his, and she wrapped her legs around his waist. Like Shirley had done earlier, he didn't break eye contact.

"Don't even ask if I'm ready. I think it's obvious." Shirley stated.

Lelouch laughed. _Typical Shirley…_

He grabbed onto his member and slowly, entered her.

Shirley gasped loudly, closed her eyes, and wrapped her hands around Lelouch's chest. After a few moments, he pushed in deeper, pulled out, and pushed back in. Shirley squeezed her eyes and controlled her breathing. The pain wasn't bad, but she knew it was going to get worse.

She suddenly thought back to the year they created the new birth control. It destroyed all semen on contact, and as soon as her mother heard about this, she immediately put Shirley on it. She didn't want grandchildren anytime soon.

Shirley silently thanked her mother.

Lelouch pushed in again, this time, going deeper than he had before. Shirley gasped loudly, and dug her nails into Lelouch's back. Then, if only audible to Shirley, her hymen ripped, and her virginity was gone. She bit her lip, and before she could stop it, a tear rolled down her cheek.

"Shirley? Are you ok?" Lelouch stopped his movements.

"No, no it's fine," she panted. "Just… don't stop." Lelouch nodded, and continued to move in and out.

Pants and moans engulfed the room, and before long, Lelouch moaned loudly and buried his head in Shirley's chest, and she hugged his head to her. A conversation she had had with Milly came to her.

"_Milly, you've done it, haven't you?" _Shirley asked.

Milly laughed. "_Sex? I have."_

"_Well…"_ Shirley thought of the right words. "_How was it?"_

"_Well, the first time hurt a lot. It's going to. After that, it sort of got easier and easier, and then I got to enjoy myself." _Milly giggled. _Why do you ask? Been thinking about Lelouch lately?_

Shirley gasped. _"What? No! I just wanted to know. I was curious, that's all."_

Milly laughed again. _"Shirley, I know you like him. I mean, of course you're going to have dirty thoughts about him."_

"_What?"_ Shirley screamed. Just then, Lelouch walked in.

"_Shirley, was that you screaming?" _he asked, with curiosity on his face.

"_Uhm… Yes! I stubbed my toe on the table and-"_

"_Shirley is denying that she has dirty thoughts about you."_ Milly said.

"_Milly!" _Shirley screamed, and tackled her down.

"_Shirley!" _Lelouch yelled._ "Madam president!"_

Shirley laughed at the memory. Lelouch looked up at her.

"What are you laughing about?" he asked.

"Oh nothing, I was just thinking." she said. Lelouch rolled off of her, and tucked her into his side.

"I love you, Shirley." He yawned.

"I love you too Lulu." Shirley replied, and closed her eyes.

**A/N: And there you have it! The long awaited scene of LelouchXXShirley. I figured you all deserved with me being gone so long. I was sooo nervous to upload this, so I hope it's good! This is a spur of the moment thing, and hopefully it's what you all wanted. Oh, I know you're all wondering, what about condoms? Don't worry! If they can create humanoid robots, I'm sure they can create a full proof birth control that avoids babies. **

**Thanks for reading! Oh, and sorry for any mistakes!**


	7. Update!

Hey guys!

I can't remember if I updated this before or not, but whatever; I'm here now!

I've decided to take this story up again. I've been getting a buttload of messages, and I realized that I totally left the story hanging. I know how where the story is going, and I know how I'm going to end it, so why not just finish it?

So here I am! I'm in the process of writing chapters 7 and 8 right now, and I've been thinking about rewriting it all together. I'm not sure though. I promise that I will update as soon as I can. I WILL NOT LET THIS STORY DIE! *gets down on knees* Please don't be angry!

Lol, well what you've all been waiting for!

I am planning to put up the next chapter as early as tonight. Perhaps tomorrow. I hope you all haven't forgotten about me, and I beg all of your pardons most profoundly if I kept you waiting too long!

Thanks for staying with me! :)

Much love-

Jazz


	8. Combat

_I do not own Code Geass in anyway. I only own this little plot._

"The red button on your handles are the shooters. You press this to do certain tasks." CC leaned into the Machi. She pressed a light green square, and a virtual keyboard appeared.

"You were informed about the different codes this morning, corretct?" CC asked. Shirley nodded. "Certain codes that you type in can set up shields, make the Machi go faster, and release the Machi's cannons in it's shoulders." Shirley nodded, once again in her green suit. Her orange hair was tied up in an elastic band, and her bangs framed her glowing face loosely. She was feeling radiant that morning; afterglow? Perhaps.

"Combat will begin in three minutes." A male voice said over the intercom. Most likely Oghi's. They were in a large combating room, roughly the size of a football field. When Shirley appeared, she wondered how it could possibly fit on the ship. She stared and took in the platforms, brigades, walls, and scattered debris with genuine interest. The ground dipped and rose, as if she was on real terrain. She briefly wondered how much all of this cost. She brushed the thought off quickly, and instead focused on the combat. Her fists clenched in anticipation.

CC climbed down from Shirley's Knightmare, and approached her own shining one.

Shirley exhaled, and grasped the handles of her Machi, her dark gloves slightly glowing. She ignored the slight pain between her legs. It was her first time last night, and even though Milly had told her it would hurt, she hadn't anticipated the pain to continue into the next day. She blushed. She never thought she would ever get that far with Lelouch. Sure, she thought about it, but that was it. She blushed harder, knowing Lelouch was in the control room watching.

"One minute." The voice said again, and Shirley activated the Machi. It started up with a faint purr, and she warmed up to it automatically. She was getting used to the feel of the machine beneath her.

"Are you ready?" CC's monotone voice came through the headset on Shirley's head.

She nodded, then remembered that CC couldn't possibly see her. "Yes," she croaked, embarrassed.

"3, 2, 1," A loud horn erupted from the ceiling, and Shirley threw her hands up to her ears instinctively. Almost immediately, she was knocked to the ground.

"You have to be ready." CC said, and jumped off of the Machi. Shirley was up in an instant, and was darting toward the other side in record speed. She pushed the green button CC had shown her, and the virtual keyboard appeared close to her face.

CC came into her line of vision from the right. She deftly ducked and pushed back, reversing through the course. She skated left and right, CC throwing punches the entire time.

Shirley quickly glanced to the left and caught sight of a large platform. She shot left and reached up, hoisting the Machi onto the platform. CC skirted beneath her, and Shirley quickly pulled out her sword. She jumped down just as CC was turning around, and she armed her self. Slowly, CC pulled out her sword.

"Draw," CC murmured, and they collided into each other.

)()()()()()()()()()()()()()()(

"She's fabulous," Rakshata mumbled from her perch on the sofa. The lean woman lounged on the couch, her pipe twirling through her long fingers. She had been watching Shirley along with Lelouch, and was continuously growing more and more confident in her baby Machi.

"She will make a great addition to our rescue team," Ohgi stated. He stood in front of the double paned glass, watching Shirley and CC duel. His eyes gazed far off. "With her, rescuing Kallen will be as good as done."

"Perhaps," Lelouch said. He was standing beside Ohgi, staring out the same window. However, his eyes followed Shirley's every movement. He watched his lover battle with a grace he wouldn't have even guessed she had months before. He blushed as he involuntarily remembered thoughts of last night. Shirley's toned body rubbing against his, the feel of her round breasts, the taste of her-

"Zero," Lelouch was shaken out of his thoughts as Ohgi regarded him. "When will we move out?"

Lelouch chastised himself for thinking such inappropriate thoughts in light of the situation. He regained his composure and turned to Ohgi. "Tonight; I believe now is the best time to retrieve Kallen. It will be an effort, but Miss Fennette should be ready for it."

Ohgi nodded. "Tamaki!"

Timid Tamaki tutted in, and avoided looking Lelouch, well, in his mask. "Yeah?"

"Tell the others that we're moving in tonight." Lelouch continued, and crossed his arms.

Tamaki brightened. "It's about time!" He punched the air.

"Remember," Lelouch's cool voice reminded. "This is purely a rescue mission. We will only fight if we must."

Tamaki frowned but nodded. He walked out and before the sliding doors closed, the three within the control room heard Tamaki shouting for the others to get their asses ready.

Todoh walked in then. He had a file in hand. "Isn't Miss Fennette Brittanian?"

Lelouch turned to Todoh. "Yes she is."

"How do we know that she isn't a-" Todoh started.

"A traitor?" Lelouch finished. He smiled beneath his mask. "I have known Shirley for a long time. I trust her as I trust CC. She is not capable of turning her back on us."

"How can you be so sure?" Ohgi spoke up. "If she is a Brittanian-"

"Ohgi," Lelouch said. "Isn't Kallen half Brittanian?"

Oghi's eyes widened. "Kallen is one of our best fighters, and is the most loyal Black Knight-"

Lelouch cut him off again. "Yes, she is a remarkable fighter. So is Shirley. Kallen is loyal. Again, so is Shirley. May I remind you that Shirley will be aiding us in retrieving Kallen?"

Ohgi stood quiet. "I apologize."

"I too apologize." Todoh bowed.

"Men," Rakshata sighed. She took a long drag from her pipe, and looked on at the fight developing below.

)()()()()()()()()()()()()()()(

Shirley flung herself to the left and blocked CC's blow just in time. Sweat dripped from her forehead. Her hair fell out of its high ponytail, and her suit clung to her. However, despite all of this, Shirley barely noticed. The pure adrenaline she felt gave her a thrill and she fought with a smile on her face.

_What would mother think of me now?_ She thought. Her mother never approved of fighting, or war, or the Black Knights, or tight fitted clothing. She smiled to herself and somersaulted to the far left of the range. She ducked behind a dune and breathed hard. Suddenly, CC leaped in front of her, her sword unsheathed and coming right toward her face. Quickly, Shirley crossed her arms, which activated her shields. CC's sword was blocked, and Shirley swung in, and clipped CC's shoulder.

CC veered away, and fell to the ground.

"Oh no," Shirley jumped out of the Machi and ran toward CC. CC's hood popped open.

"What are you doing?" CC's voice rang out. "Never leave your Knightmare under any circumstances."

Shirley stopped short. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to. I thought you were in trouble."

CC laughed. "Nothing you can do to me will hurt me." She rose from her machine and dusted herself.

"Simulation terminated." A voice over head said over the loudspeaker. Suddenly, everything disappeared, and Shirley and CC were left with only their Knightmares.

"No way," Shirley mumbled. "It was all fake?"

"Of course it was," CC mumbled, checking over her Knightmare. "We only have limited space on this ship. This room is made for many things; combat, Knightmare repairs, hostage situations-"

"Hostage situations?" Shirley nearly screamed.

CC turned and smiled softly. "I'm just kidding." She turned back toward her Knightmare. _What is this girl doing to me?_ She thought. _Why is it so easy to talk to her? And,_ she blanched. _Am I developing a sense of humor?_

She staggered a bit.

"Are you ok?" Shirley asked. She was hoisting herself back into the Machi.

CC nodded, and tried to rearrange herself back into her Knightmare, little tremors shaking her body.

)()()()()()()()()()()()()()()(

"Tonight we move in to retrieve Kallen." Lelouch, disguised as Zero, addressed the Black Knights. They all stood in the room Shirley and CC had battled in only two hours before. They all stood in their uniforms, most with a face of determination, some a bit nervous. Shirley was one of the nervous ones. She stood in her green uniform, feeling a bit out of place in a sea of black, and wrung her hands. CC stood beside her, looking completely calm, and a bit bored.

"Is this going to be dangerous?" She whispered to CC.

"Yes," CC stated directly, not taking her eyes from Lelouch.

Shirley widened her eyes, and wrung her hands tighter, looking back towards the masked man.

"Tonight we will attack the Royal Brittanian Empire in Pendragon, and we will take back our fellow comrade!"

A chorus of cheers whooped through the room. "We will not fail. We are the Black Knights!"

Shirley nodded her head to the side. _Boy is he dramatic. _She blushed. CC noticed the darkening of Shirley's cheeks, and narrowed her eyes at Lelouch. Ohgi took the stand then, and announced the battle strategy. Shortly after, they dispersed, and the Knights went off to their separate quarters, getting ready for the night to come. Shirley followed them down a hallway, and soon, after everyone had gone off into their own rooms, she was left alone. She continued onto her own room, but suddenly a gloved hand reached out and pulled her into a closet. She reacted quickly, and kicked out at her assailant's stomach.

"Gah, Shirley it's me!" Shirley opened her eyes and found Lelouch crouched over, one hand extended.

Shirley gasped. "Oh Lulu, I'm sorry!" She crouched beside him, but once again his hand shot out and wrapped around her waist. His other hand brought up her chin, and he looked deep into her olive green eyes.

"This might be the last time I can do this for a while," he whispered, and brought his lips to hers. Shirley felt her face flame, but responded eagerly.

The kiss was short, and they pulled away. Lelouch looked away. "Shirley, are you," He felt his cheeks burn. "Are you ok?"

Shirley immediately caught on. "Well, yeah, I think so." She moved around a bit, and only felt a slight twinge.

"Are you sure? I don't want you to be in pain." Lelouch kept his face away from hers. He wasn't used to talking to her this way.

"I'm not in pain." She smiled and reached out to him. "Lulu,"

He turned quickly and wrapped his arms around her. "I'm sorry, I think too much Shirley. But I want you to know," He looked at her seriously. "I will love you no matter what happens."

She smiled. "Why are you talking like this is the last time you'll see me?"

Lelouch frowned. "Well-"

"Do you remember what I said before?" Shirley interrupted. "About love?"

Lelouch stared at her.

Shirley sighed. "I thought so. A while back, you called me and asked me about a couple whose parents wanted them to split up. I asked if they wanted to, and you said no. Did they split up?"

"No," Lelouch said.

"They didn't split up because love is power. You told me that passion has the power to change the world." She whispered, remembering his words. "I love you, Lulu. I like to believe that if I love you enough, then we'll be ok, you know?"

He smiled. "Of course."

)()()()()()()()()()()()()()()(

**It has been SOOOOOO long! I apologize. Well, here is a little short chapter. They go to battle in the next one, and HUGE drama starts so be prepared!**


	9. Power

_I do not own Code Geass in any way; I do, however, own the Machi and that green suit ^-^_

CC met Lelouch in their large room. "What do you think you're doing?" She said, her normal cool attitude gone. She marched up to him, her black skirt flaying about her legs.

"What are you talking about?" Lelouch responded calmly. He pulled at his cape and unwrapped it.

"Didn't I tell you not to get close to anyone? Don't you see what you're doing to her?" She spoke with an intensity she didn't know she had.

"Since when are you concerned about someone besides yourself?" Lelouch removed his helmet and glared at her.

CC frowned. It's true; usually she didn't worry about Lelouch's affairs. But why now?

"And what exactly am I doing to her?" Lelouch continued.

"You're going to break her heart." CC whispered.

Lelouch frowned. "Break her heart? I have no intention of doing that."

"Anyone who gets close to you will have their heart broken," CC murmured.

"Why would you say that?"

CC closed her eyes and turned away. She grasped onto her chest. "Because- because," she stammered and walked towards the door.

"CC!" Lelouch yelled. "What's wrong?"

CC looked back at him, with a true sorrow in her eyes. "You've already broken mine," she whispered. She stared at him, then shielded her eyes. She walked out, leaving Lelouch with an unreadable expression on his face.

)()()()()()()()()()()()()()()(

Shirley stood beside her Machi, watching the sun fall over the horizon. The wind whipped at her long hair, and a sort of calm washed over her; the calm before the war. She breathed in deeply and felt her nervousness start to subside.

"Shirley," Ohgi came up behind her.

"Oh, Ohgi, I didn't see you there. What is it?" She tucked a lock of hair behind her ears.

He stood beside her with his hands in his pockets. He was in full Black Knight uniform. "Beautiful, isn't it?"

She smiled and looked back towards the sea. "It is."

"Hard to believe that even with all the hate and war, there is still something as beautiful as a sunset."

She smirked. "I didn't take you as a sunset sort of guy."

He laughed. "Na, I wouldn't think so either. But it's worth fighting for. Maybe one day I can watch the sunset without thinking it might be my last."

Shirley sighed. "Is it scary?"

He looked at her, seeing a bit of Kallen in her expression. "Yeah, it is," he said, being completely honest with her. "But if you have something to fight for, something to protect, then all of your fear goes away."

Shirley looked back toward the ocean, and felt the hair loosen from behind her ear. "Something to fight for," she whispered.

)()()()()()()()()()()()()()()(

"Everyone, this is now or never! If we don't obtain Kallen today, then I'm afraid we won't have another chance." Lelouch stood before the Black Knights. "Remember that tonight we are attacking Brittania directly, so make no exceptions! Fight as hard as you can! Brittania will not show mercy! Do not surrender! Fight for justice, and we will conquer!"

The Knightmares shot up from the boat, and they disappeared into the night.

Shirley flew through the dark sky, feeling a sort of calm envelope her. She remembered long drives with her dad, and smiled. She still hurt from his death, but she knew that his death was not in vain. His death was a step toward a better future.

Suddenly, her radio went off. She clicked it on. "Yeah?"

"Hey Shirley, its Tamaki." Shirley frowned. "What do you want?" She practically hissed.

"Listen, I'm sorry about what happened yesterday. I'm usually not like that." The transmission faded a bit.

Shirley smiled a bit. "It's ok Tamaki." Suddenly, she remembered what Ohgi said before. "Listen, Tamaki. Why are you here?"

"Whaddya mean, why am I hear?" He sounded a bit offended. "I'm here to kick Brittanian ass."

Shirley smiled a bit. "No, is there someone you're fighting for?"

The radio was quiet for a moment. "Yeah, my girlfriend."

Shirley was surprised. "You have a girlfriend?" She thought that from his actions, and the way he flirted with anything female, that he was definitely single.

Tamaki laughed. "You wouldn't think so huh? Yeah I do. She's still in Japan though."

Shirley suddenly felt for him. "What's her name?"

"Haruhi. She's a year younger than me. She wanted to join, but I couldn't bring her into this."

Shirley was silent. "She's the reason you fight."

She could literally feel Tamaki blushing. "Yeah."

_That's it then!_ Shirley thought. _The reason that everyone is fighting- even Tamaki- is because they have something to fight for. Whether it's freedom, peace, or love. And what I'm fighting for is… love! _

"Hey Shirley, you there?"

She shook her head. "Yeah, I'm here Tamaki."

"I just wanted to say that I would be proud to fight beside you tonight." His voice faded a bit more.

"Thanks Tamaki. That means a lot." The transmission ended. Shirley breathed a sigh of relief. Even though Tamaki did what he did, she was happy he apologized.

Her radio buzzed again. "Yeah?"

"Shirley?" It was Lelouch's voice.

"Lulu, what is it?" She felt her cheeks warm after hearing his voice.

"Please be careful Shirley. I cannot lose you out there." His voice was unmistakably sincere. She felt her heart squeeze a bit at his words.

"Lulu, don't worry. You be careful too." She sighed the words.

"I love you Shirley." His voice rang out clear.

"I love you too." She longed to reach out and hold him. However, the light's of Pendragon soon came over the horizon, and she felt her blood rush through her body. Her stomach bubbled in anticipation, and the thrill of the fight clouded her mind.

"Something to fight for," she reminded herself as they flew closer to the Royal city. CC came into her line of vision, and her fleet flew towards the ground. They stayed in a wooded area, and concealed themselves within the trees. The remaining Knightmares flew overhead and dropped off at their designated points.

Shirley sat quietly, the silence pressing hard on her ears. She looked up into the dark twilight, and closed her eyes at the silence.

"Be cautious Shirley." CC's voice came through Shirley's headset.

"You too."

"Don't worry about me," Her voice was sharp. "I'll be fine. You just remember everything I taught you. Don't show mercy, however. When we fought, you never gave it your all. If you don't fight, you'll be killed."

Shirley gulped. "Thanks, that makes me feel… better." She started to break out into a sweat.

"I'm…" CC's voice was weary. "Sorry. I don't mean to be course. But this is war. You can't be kind in war. Remember that."

Shirley nodded. "Ok."

"They're inside the palace," a Knight's voice came over the radio.

Shirley exhaled. Soon the Brittanian recruits would come, and soon Shirley would have to fight. Her stomach knotted up, and she breathed deeply.

"Something to fight for," she whispered, and felt her stomach loosen a bit. She questioned if she was ready for this. But she had already given up so much for this moment. With a sudden clarity, she realized that there was nowhere else she would rather be. She clenched her fists and stood at the ready.

"Here they come!" Shirley recognized Tamaki's voice. She looked to the left and saw his Knightmare standing beside her. He bowed slightly. She bowed back and unsheathed her sword, looking toward the palace. A group of about forty Brittanian Knightmares came forward.

"Surrender and we won't shoot." A voice rang out.

"Ha!" Tamaki laughed. "Surrender? You wish."

The soldiers responded by raising their guns. "We'll ask once more," the voice said again. "Surrender."

Shirley's fellow Knights raised their own guns. CC unsheathed her sword. "We'll never surrender to you, you filthy Brittanian!" A Knight yelled out.

Shots rang out into the night, and the Knights dispersed through the trees. Shirley was automatically pursued by a Brittanian Knightmare, and she struck without mercy. She dodged back and forth, swinging when there was an opening. CC's words rang through her head. _If you don't fight, you'll be killed._ Shirley swung wide and brought her sword down hard, slicing the opposing Knightmare's arm off.

"Bitch!" The Brittanian yelled, and swung his remaining arm around to punch. Shirley caught his hand in hers, and without a moment of hesitation, fired her canon. The Knightmare in front of her was destroyed.

The frame dropped, smoke coming from the burning body. Shirley stared in horror. She released the controls of the Machi and brought her shaking hands to her face. She didn't think she'd have it in her to kill someone. "What have I-"

She was suddenly pushed to the ground, with a gun pointed to her face. She swung an arm around and tried to push him off, but he wouldn't move.

"Die terrorist!" The Brittanian yelled, and activated his gun.

"Oh no," Shirley whimpered, but suddenly the Knightmare was thrown off of her. CC skated in front of Shirley and held up her gun.

"Take care of yourself Shirley!" CC yelled. "Don't get distracted!" She sliced sharply, and the Knightmare cut in half.

Shirley skated around and to her horror, realized that while she was down, CC and Shirley had been surrounded by Brittanian Knightmares. She felt her eyes widen, and stood frozen. Her training hadn't prepared her for this. The enemy Knightmares stood with their guns at the ready.

"Are you prepared to surrender?" an unknown voice demanded.

She heard CC chuckle. "You should be asking yourselves that question." She sprang forward and sliced through two Knightmares. The others surrounded her and held her Knightmare's arms tight. Shirley skated forward, but was brought down.

She looked toward CC and watched as an enemy pilot reached forward and tore the roof of her Knightmare. Shirley gasped as CC's exposed green hair blew in the wind. But then she raised her pale face and smiled to the Knightmares. Shirley watched in horror as they swung forward and pushed CC's Knightmare to the ground, causing her to tumble out onto the dirt. Shirley struggled and freed herself from her captor.

"No!" CC yelled, and held her arms out. Shirley stopped in confusion.

The rest seemed to move in slow motion.

CC turned back toward the Knightmares, and smiled softly. Her mouth moved, but Shirley couldn't hear what she said. A Brittanian soldier lifted his gun and without hesitation, shot CC in the abdomen.

"No!" Shirley screamed, and shut down her Machi. She jumped out and ran toward CC. The closer she got, the more horrible the picture became. Blood poured out of CC's abdomen, giving Shirley a strong sense of déjà vu. She fell to CC's side, forgetting about the Brittanians around her, and pressed her hands on her abdomen.

"Don't die," she whispered, tears streaming down her face. She pushed harder, causing blood to coat her hands and arms. It soaked into her pants.

"Girl!" A voice yelled out; the same as before. He seemed unfazed by the events before him. "Do you surrender?"

Shirley turned to them; she stopped crying immediately. "How dare you shoot her? You said that if we surrendered, you wouldn't shoot!"

"She was a threat. Do you surrender?" He repeated again.

Shirley gathered herself, and remembered the sunset, and Lelouch's face. _I have something to fight for._ "No; I'll never surrender!"

Suddenly, CC's arm shot out, and she grabbed hold of Shirley's hand. Before she could grasp the fact that CC was alive, she was thrust into an unknown realm. Cords bound her in place, and lights of all colors spun through her.

"What is this?" She thought, and her thoughts projected as words.

"You don't want it to end here, do you?" CC's sleepy voice wrapped around her. "You have a reason for living."

Shirley fell farther and farther into the lights. "This is impossible." She whispered.

"If I grant you power, will you go on? I propose a deal; in exchange for this power, you must agree to make my one wish come true. Accept this contract and you accept its conditions." Images darted back and forth before Shirley, showing her things she had never imagined. A strange symbol made its appearance on the faces of the unknown. She felt herself fading, and clung to CC's words like a lifeline.

"While living in the world of humans, you will live unlike any other. A different providence, a different time, a different life. The power of the King will condemn you to a life of solitude. Are you prepared for this?"

Shirley once again saw the sunset, her mother, her father, the student council, Ashford, the Black Knights. She saw Lelouch; her memories brought back all of her moments with Lelouch. She remembered when she first met him, falling in love with him, holding him close as he erased her memories, rescuing her from falling to her death when she regained them. She remembered the life drain out of her as she lay dying. She remembered her confession of love to him. She remembered being brought back. She remembered last night.

She made up her mind quickly, seeing the truth clearer than she had ever seen it before. She spoke without hesitation. Her voice rang out true, truer than it had in a long time.

"Yes! I am prepared! I accept this power!" She quickly felt something overtake her body, and was thrust back into the real world. She once again stared down at CC's unconscious body.

"Will you surrender?" The voice called out again. Shirley stood up slowly, her hair framing her face. She stood calmly before the enemy Knights.

"You have asked my comrades that question many times," she said slowly. "And we all have clearly told you we won't." She looked up at him, her bangs hiding her eyes. "I will not surrender."

The Knightmare's raised their guns. Suddenly, a gust of wind blew through the woods, raising Shirley's bangs above her eyes, and plastering them to her head. Her left eye glowed a bright red.

"What the," a soldier mumbled, sounding weary.

"What's wrong?" Shirley asked, feeling a power gathering within her. "Are you going to shoot me?" Her long fiery hair whipped around her, causing her to look like a human flame. In that moment, Shirley looked more menacing and horrifying than she ever had in her life.

Shot's rang out around her, and Shirley activated unknown power resonating in her left eye. A brilliant bright red light surrounded her and CC, and the balls of light coming toward them stopped in their tracks. Shirley lifted her hand as if on impulse, and pushed, causing the lights to spin back and strike the Knightmares. They exploded around her, and fell to the ground. Smoke rose from the Knightmares, and she caught the unmistakable smell of burning flesh.

Shirley looked back toward CC and bent down. She noticed that the blood has stopped, and checked her pulse. She was alive, but unconscious. She smoothed unnatural green hair back and saw the symbol from before on CC's forehead. With a blank face, she deftly picked up the Witch, and carried her towards the Machi. She set her where they could both fit, and settled herself in. Before she closed the top, however, the new demon looked around her. She took in all the destroyed Knightmares and dead bodies.

_This power that I have_ she thought, _it's mine._

She looked back towards the incinerated bodies-

-and smiled.

**Yep so there it is! I know this is unexpected, but I've been planning this since the beginning. And yeah, I used sort of the same dialogue. **

**It's all going to make sense in the end; don't worry. **

**Reviews are appreciated ^-^**

**Until next time!**

**-Jazz**


End file.
